Dark Desires
by Caladhiel999
Summary: Just a compilation of Legolas and a few other elves. Dark Desires is called that for a reason! Rated M for Sexual Content, some drinking, possible violence.
1. The Hunt

Chapter 1

The Hunt

We were always told not to go too far from the safety of the camp borders. But food was becoming scarce and none of the men would go into the forest. I was different, I was not afraid of the forest or of what dwelled within it. I took my bow, knife, quiver and pack then set out into the forest. It was very dark in that forest, but my desire to feed my people was stronger than any fear I could have.

About half way through my hunt, I felt eyes on me. I slowly turned and looked around.

"I know someone is there! Come out or I shall shoot." I said.

No one came, but when I turned I was face to face with a man.

"Who are you?" he asked.

His voice was soft but commanding. As I looked into his eyes I felt weak. His eyes were a bright and shining blue, his skin was pale and flawless. I knew at once he was an elf. His hair was a pale blond and his brows were dark. I whispered my name and he smiled a bit.

"I am surprised that your people would let such a young and radiant women come into the forest alone." he said.

"They do not know….I came in here on my own." I answered.

My voice sounded weak and he chuckled. He reached up and brushed my hair behind my ear.

"I am Legolas, son of Thranduil." he said.

I gasped. I quickly bowed but he lifted my face.

"No, do not bow to me my lady. I feel very fortunate to have found you."

My heart beat faster and I could not take my eyes from him. His hand cupped my face and stroked my cheek.

"You are brave to have ventured in here all alone."

I smiled a bit, but I felt very nervous.

"I have seen you before. Always I looked for you whenever I crossed paths with your people."

I was a bit surprised.

"Why would you look for me?" I asked.

His eyes seemed to shine. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against mine. I felt like I was going to fall to my knees, but I stayed standing. When his lips left mine I slowly opened my eyes.

"My lord I am a mere human woman, you are a prince of elves." I stammered.

He chuckled and lifted my chin.

"Then my dear, you do not see yourself as I have always seen you." he breathed.

His sweet breath washed over me and I closed my eyes. He took my quiver and placed it on the ground along with my sword and the animals I had hunted. I felt his arm slowly wrap around me and pull me to his body. I felt his warm breath on my neck and my lips parted slightly.

"You smell of roses." He whispered.

I felt his lips on my neck, kissing and nipping lightly.

_ Is this truly happening?_

I craned my neck so he could reach more and gasped as he nipped a little too hard.

"Forgive me…..you taste so very good." he said against my skin.

I gasped and one of his hands slid down my back to rest on my hip. I put one of my hands on the back of his neck and the other on his forearm. His hold on me tightened as his lips traveled down to the base of my throat. I felt myself being lifted from the ground and then laid down. I felt him over me, his knee pushing my legs apart. He licked over my lips and I moaned, giving him an easy way in. I moaned into his mouth as I felt his tongue stroke mine. He unclasped my belt and untied the front of my tunic. He trailed his fingers down between my breasts and then slid my tunic off completely.

"My lord….." I breathed.

"My name is Legolas." He whispered.

"Legolas…Legolas….."

He lowered his hips to mine and I could feel his hardened member. I moaned so loud I thought someone would hear me.

"Tell me to stop and I shall. Though I know not what I would do if you say such."

I opened my eyes and looked into his. The desire and longing was strange to me, but welcomed at the same time.

"No…..do not stop." I said.

He smiled and leaned down, kissing my lips. I reached up and started to unclasp his tunic. When he pulled back I feared I had gone too far. However he just smiled and nodded. I sat up and slowly revealed his pale chest. I pushed it over his shoulders and leaned forward to kiss his neck. His breath hitched and I stopped.

"No, keep going…." he whispered.

I smiled and continued. I lightly ran my fingers down his arms and then back to his shoulders. I felt his back muscles move as he wrapped his arms around me. The cloth binding my breasts came undone and I shivered as the cool air hit my skin. Legolas ran his hands down my back, making me feel warm. I gasped as his thumb brushed over my nipple. He repeated this action on my other nipple until both were hard. He lay me back down and ran his hand down my body.

"So beautiful, so soft…..so warm."

I closed my eyes and his hand went even lower. He slid down my trousers and stroked my inner thigh. I gasped and my legs felt limp. He went even further until I could feel him between my legs. I was breathing hard in anticipation as he gently parted my folds. I was thinking he was going to use his fingers, so when I felt his tongue on me I cried out his name. He chuckled and the vibration increased my pleasure. I tugged on his hair and he crawled back up my body.

"Yes milady?"

His beautiful blue eyes seemed to melt my very core. I pulled his lips to mine roughly. I pulled back and smiled. He had a playful gleam in his eyes.

"It would seem I am playing with fire."

I chuckled darkly and pushed him down.

"Yes you have. And now you are going to burn."

He raised his brows.

"I am waiting my rose."

I was going to make him want me as much as he had made me want him. I kissed his neck and touched every bit of skin I exposed. His jaw was tight and I knew he was trying to make me work for it. Which I had no problem with. I smiled and pulled back and trailed my finger down his chest. His breathing was shallow and uneven and I knew I was getting closer to my goal. It was true what he said, he was playing with fire. I followed the trail of my finger with my lips and I heard a low sound leave his throat. I smiled and gently began to rub myself against his growing arousal. He moaned my name and I leaned down towards his lips, but kissed his neck instead. He grabbed my hips and made me stop. I looked at him with a raised brow. He sat up and tunneled one of his hands into my hair. His kiss was rough and needy. As I reached up to touched his face, my fingertips brushed against the tip of his ear. He tightened his hold on me and seemed to become further aroused. I smiled evilly and pushed him back down. First I rubbed my breasts against his chest, then when he tipped his head back I assaulted his ears. He moaned my name loudly and gripped my hips tightly.

"Your ears are quite sensitive." I purred.

He growled and sat up.

"I should teach you a lessen…next time." he whispered.

I moaned at his words and pulled my lips down to his. He tasted like sweet wine and he smelled like pine and wild flowers. Before I knew it I was on my back and he was ravishing my neck again.

"I cannot deny I have long desired this. Desired you." he breathed.

I gasped as he sucked hard and scraped his teeth down my neck. His tongue followed his teeth and then he kissed my throat. I felt him against me and nearly lost myself there, but I wanted this to last as long as I could make it. He lowered his hips so he was pushing against me. I lifted my hips towards him but he only pushed me back down. He smiled and I could not help but smile back. He kissed my lips and then slowly began to push inside me. I closed my eyes and my lips parted slightly.

"Look into my eyes!" he commanded.

I opened my eyes and looked into his. He kept pushing until he could go no further. I stared into his eyes still and he kissed me gently before moving.

"O-Oh! Yes!" I moaned.

He groaned and one of his hands found my breast. I cried out his name and he began to massage the mound. I covered his hand with my own and he started to thrust harder and longer. He stopped suddenly and laid behind me, never once removing himself from me. He started to move from a different direction and hit a spot inside of me that had me seeing stars. He reach up and grabbed my breast with one hand.

"Oh! Legolas!"

I did not want him to stop. I wanted him to go faster, hold me tighter, and kiss me harder. I looked over and locked my lips with his again. His tongue curled around mine and I moaned. I felt my muscles tighten around him and I knew I would not last much longer.

"Let go. Come with me." he whispered in my ear.

I cried out his name and came with him. I was breathing hard and a fine sheen of sweat covered me, but not him. No he still looked completely perfect. He smiled and stroked my face gently. I closed my eyes and leaned into him.

"Do I dare hope we shall be doing this again?"

He chuckled and gave me a sweet kiss. When he pulled away he smiled at me.

"Do I dare hope you shall be hunting again soon?"

I smiled and chuckled.

"You may count on it my prince."


	2. The Escort

Chapter 2

The Escort

Being the escort and protector of the crowned prince of Mirkwood was meant to be an honor. To me it was a pain. I was _his_ protector and he was always trying to protect me! And when he was called to Imladris it was no different. We were ambushed by orcs!

"Legolas hir nin!" I called.

As always he did not listen to me and jumped right into the fight. I growled in frustration and ran forward. It was my job to protect him from anything, including himself.

The battle resulted in me getting hurt knocking him away from an arrow. I hissed in pain as he pulled it out. I was used to pain, for I experienced it often.

"~If you had listened to me this would never have happened…..my lord.~"

I forced out the last two words. Sometimes I wanted to call him a selfish bastard but I always held my tongue.

"~I hope you can forgive me.~" he said.

I held back my frustrated sigh and nodded.

"~Of course my lord.~"

His hands left me and I heard him sigh. He sounded frustrated and annoyed.

"~Why do you always do that?~" he asked me.

I was confused as I looked at him. His back was to me and his hands were fists.

"~I do not understand.~" I told him.

"~I know you only forgive me because I am the prince.~" He growled.

I would not deny that what he said was true. I stood up and brushed myself off.

"~We must return my lord. Your father and the other nobles will wish to see you alive.~"

He just nodded and I escorted him back home.

Later that night Legolas summoned me. I sighed, not really wanting to deal with him. I went to his chambers and knocked on the door. He opened it.

"Inside."

I sighed but walked inside. The second I turned around he smashed his lips to mine. I quickly pushed him back and looked at him.

"~What in the name of the Valar are you doing?!~"

"~Something I should have done a long time ago.~" he answered.

I was confused now.

"~What?!~"

He walked forward and grabbed me. He looked into my eyes but did not kiss me.

"~Have you not figured it out by now? I love you!~"

I was caught completely off guard. I could find no answer and all I could do was stare into his eyes. When I finally found the ability to speak and move I moved out of his arms.

"~We cannot! Your father would never allow this! I am a lowly Sylvan Elf and you are the prince. Forgive me my lord but this cannot be.~"

I turned to leave but he grabbed my hand and spun me back into his arms.

"~I care not what my father will say. I cannot deny what is in my heart.~" he whispered.

He touched my face and then slowly leaned forward. I closed my eyes as his lips brushed against mine. I reached up and wound my arms around his neck. I pulled away again.

"~No. I cannot do this.~"

"~You were doing perfectly well.~"

"~No I mean this.~"

I put my hands on his chest.

"~There is a chance your father will take you away from me. My heart would not be able to bear it. Because…..because I love you too!~" I said.

I slowly fell to my knees.

"~I have always loved you! Even though you frustrate me and never listen to me, I love you! If you are ripped away from me my heart would surely shatter. I would rather be alone forever than lose you.~" I cried.

He knelt down beside me and pulled me into his arms.

"~Then bind yourself to me.~"

I looked up at him in shock.

"~You are right about my father. If you bind yourself to me now, then nothing my father says or does can separate us.~" he said.

I knew he was right, but I did not know if I was ready.

"~If you are not ready I can wait. You can take all the time you need.~" He said.

I slowly took his hand and shook my head.

"~No, no more waiting. I have been your personal guard for the better part of 1000 years. I am done waiting.~" I said.

He smiled and crashed his lips to mine. I immediately wound my arms around him and we stood. I remembered something and pulled back.

"~Before we go any further I have to tell you….you are a selfish bastard!~"

He laughed and pressed his forehead to mine.

"~I have waited a long time to hear you say something like that. But I do not want to talk now. I want to devour you.~" he growled.

I smiled seductively and pushed him back towards his bed. He tried to sit up but I kept my hand on his chest.

"~After all these years of being a thorn in my side, you are going to let me have my way with you.~" I said.

He raised his brows.

"~Ordering the prince? Hmm?~"

I smiled and leaned down. I softly pressed my breasts to his chest.

"~You may be the prince, but you are my prince. I will order you whenever I wish.~"

He chuckled and I took his hands. I held his hands down and kissed his neck. He groaned and I backed off so I could remove his tunic. I pushed it back to reveal his smooth, pale chest. My eyes roamed his chest greedily and I ran my hands along the muscular plains. I kissed every inch of it and then started to work on his trousers. I slowly untied them and dragged them over his erection. I saw his hands grab at the sheets and I smiled.

"~Impatient are we?~"

He growled I chuckled. I kissed his erection and he groaned. I moved back up to kiss his neck and he grabbed me. I nipped and sucked at his neck, making sure I left a mark. I did not want any woman thinking they could have him! I went back to kissing his lips and I started to rub against him. He moaned my name and I sighed. He kissed my lips and slid his tongue into my mouth. I moaned and he wrapped his arms around me. His lips traveled down my jaw to my neck where he bit just beneath my ear.

"~No man shall ever have you! None but me.~" he said.

I smiled and kissed where he had bitten. He laid me down and looked into my eyes.

"~Do you still want me to let you have your way with me?~" he asked sweetly.

I smiled.

"~This is the night I will bind myself to you. There shall be many more nights for me to have my way with you.~" I said.

He smiled and kissed me passionately. He began untying my night shirt and kissing every bit of skin he exposed. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his lips on my skin. As he exposed my breasts he pinched one nipple and swirled his tongue around the other.

"Legolas!"

He chuckled and I moaned again. He lowered his hips to mine and I smiled.

"~Why are my trousers still on?~" I asked.

"~An excellent question.~"

He pulled them down along with my undergarments. I felt him kiss up my inner thigh and I sighed. I gasped when he pushed a finger inside me.

"~Oh Legolas! Yes!~"

He moved around a bit before adding another finger. If he kept this up I would come before he was even inside me. When I felt like I was going to break he pulled his fingers from me. I glared at him and he smiled at me.

"~You are ready for me.~" was all he said.

His dripping head rubbed against me and I tipped my head back into the pillows. He pushed inside of me and my lips parted.

"~You know that once we do this, there is no going back. You are bound to me and I to you.~" he said.

I nodded.

"~I know. Please make me yours Legolas.~" I begged.

He thrust forward and I cried out. He kissed me sweetly on the lips, trying to distract me from the pain. Once I had relaxed he rested his forehead against mine.

"~I am sorry if I hurt you my love.~" he whispered.

I just smiled.

"~I have been told that it is painful the first time.~" I whispered back.

He nodded and kissed me gently. After a few more seconds he began to move a bit. He was slow, as if testing to see if it was alright. At first it burned slightly, but then it faded away until only the pleasure was left. After nearly 1000 years of waiting, Legolas was finally mine! And I was his forever. I moaned with every thrust. He stroked every inch of me perfectly.

"Legolas!" I gasped.

He started to go a bit faster and I clung to him as though my life depended on it. I started to move my hips in time with his. He started to moan loudly and shut my eyes. I wanted this to last but my body had other plans.

"~Legolas I….I cannot hold on much longer.~" I breathed.

He did not respond and he started to pound into me hard. I could not believe the animalistic sounds that left me. Legolas seemed to love being able to elicit such sounds from me. I felt my pleasure building and rising!

"~Let go my love. Let go.~" He whispered.

His tongue ran up my ear and I came with a cry of pleasure. He continued to thrust into me. One of his hands moved down my body to my clit. I gasped as he began to rub. I wanted him to stop and keep going at the same time. My nails raked down his back and he groaned. He kissed down my neck and then across my chest. I could tell her was close, his thrusts were getting sloppy. And yet he was still hitting a spot within me that had me screaming in pleasure. His last thrust was harder and longer than any of the others. I came around him, my body shaking a bit. He stayed still for a moment before pulling out of me. I looked at him curiously. He smiled and turned me into my side. I was confused until he sheathed himself inside me again.

"Ai!"

He took my hand and I squeezed. He started to thrust again and I tilted my head back. His lips attacked my neck again and I gasped. I was not going to last much longer. I craned my neck so he had better access and was not disappointed. He nipped and sucked hard at my neck and never stopped his thrusts.

"Legolas! Legolas! LEGOLAS!"

I came again and I felt him fill me. I was breathing hard and fast, but I was smiling. His body was trembling and I looked at him.

"~You overworked yourself.~" I said.

He smiled and kissed me. His tongue sliding through my lips and stroking mine. He slowly broke the kiss and stroked my cheek.

"~For you I would overwork myself any day. My beautiful wife.~" he whispered.

I could get used to this.


	3. Stand My Ground

Chapter 3

Stand My Ground

The first time head called him to his chamber I thought it would only happen once.

_ "You sent for me my lord?"_

_ He looked up at me._

_ "Yes. Come here." _

_ I walked over to him and he stood up and circled me. _

_ "Was there something you required of me my lord?" _

_ "Strip." _

_ My eyes widened and I looked at him._

_ "W-What?" _

_ "I said strip." _

_ "I do not understand." _

_ He looked at me._

_ "I have a need that requires attention."_

_ It was then I noticed the bulge in his trousers. I was disgusted. _

_ "No." _

_ He narrowed his eyes and grabbed me. _

_ "On your knees." _

_ He forced me to the ground and then pulled his trousers down. His long hard length sprang out at me. I tried to get away. _

_ "If you do not do as you are told I will make things hard on you and your family." he threatened. _

_ He found my weakness. I fought back tears and nodded. He let me go and I reached up and started to pump along his length. I dared a look up at him and his eyes were fixed on me. I leaned forward and licked the tip of his member. I closed my eyes and descended on him. I heard him moan and I bobbed my head back and forth. I hated this man more and more each time I descended. He suddenly grabbed my head and pushed himself down my throat. Tears filled my eyes and they widened. I could not breathe. Finally he let me go and I pulled back to gasp for air. _

_ "Again." _

_ I glared at the floor but then did as he said. I hollowed my cheeks and sucked as I took him in my mouth. He suddenly pulled me down on him again and I felt him come into my mouth. He would not let me go and I was forced to swallow it all. He came long and hard. When he finally let me pull away I was gasping for breathe. _

_ "You may go. And you are not to tell anyone of this. I will call for you again when I need your service." _

That had been the first time. And he continued to call on me. Each time filling my mouth with his release. When he told me to take my cloths off I did. He made me use my breasts on him and many other things. Then there was another time he called on me.

_ "Remove your clothing." he said. _

_ I did as he asked and stood naked before him. He walked forward and I kneeled before him. _

_ "No, not tonight. I have something else in mind." _

_ My eyes widened and I looked up at him. Surely he did not mean…._

_ "Stand." _

_ I slowly stood up. _

_ "Remove my clothing." _

_ My hands shook with anger and I was able to quell it. I reached up and started to remove his cloths. _

_ "Slowly, as though you want to." _

_ I nodded and slowly began to remove his robe. I pushed it off his shoulders and then moved to his tunic. I ran my fingers down his chest and then kneeled to take off his trousers. He stood me up and moved behind me. I closed my eyes and let a few tears fall. I felt his hand travel up my front to my breast. He squeezed and I held back my whimper. He rubbed over my nipple with his thumb and then his other hand to my other breasts. I started to breathe hard and continued to massage them. I felt his hot, hard, throbbing member pressing against me. I removed one hand from my breast and it left my body. _

_ "Spread your legs." he ordered._

_ I did as he asked and spread my legs._

_ "Not too much." he said. _

_ I closed them a bit. Then I felt his member rubbing against me. I gasped and he continued to rub himself along my wet and aching folds. _

_ "I know you are holding back. Let me hear you." _

_ I started breathing rapidly and I moaned a bit. He went a little faster and then moved his hand in front. He went down my body and then I felt his fingers on my clit. I gasped loudly and he started to rub. He added more pressure as he rubbed and I felt something building inside me. My moans went higher and higher until I screamed. I felt my body shake as I came. When I was done he let me go and I slowly sank to the ground. I fell down and closed my eyes. My body was still twitching and I was breathing hard and deep. He was not done with me. He picked me up and laid me on his bed. He hovered over me and then began to kiss my neck. I wanted to cry, I wanted to push him away and run. But I had to protect my family. I had three younger siblings that I would never let suffer. He bit down and I gasped. _

"_Act as though you love me."_

_ I slowly wrapped my arms around him and pulled his body to mine. _

_ "Oh my lord…." _

_ "Do not call me that. I said act as though you love." _

_ I gritted my teeth. _

_ "My love…" _

_ "That is much better." _

_ He moved from my neck to the tops of my breasts. He kissed over them and then took one of them in his mouth. I arched my body off the bed and he began to stroke the other one. He did give me pleasure, but I still hated him. He moved down, leaving open mouthed kisses on my body. His kissed up my inner thigh and I sighed. It was not until I felt the wet head of his member rub against my folds that I opened my eyes._

_ "Please….my love….do not do this." _

_ He leaned down to my ear. _

_ "You are mine and mine alone. I will not be denied what is mine." _

_ With those words he shoved himself inside me. I cried out in pain but he did not wait. He began thrusting hard and long. Hot tears rolled down my cheeks and he continued to pound himself into me. _

_ "Put your hands on me!" he demanded. _

_ I reached out and ran my hands all along his chest and abs. He threw his head back and grabbed my hips. He slammed himself into me and I opened my eyes in horror. I could feel it. I could feel him filling me with his seed. I grabbed the sheets of the bed and closed my eyes. When he finished he did not pull himself out of me. I felt as though I were burning. His intrusion left me hurting. When I felt him go soft within me he pulled himself out. I got up and started to leave but he took my arm and leaned close. _

_ "You are very dear to me. Never forget that." _

_ I did not reply and he let me go. I dressed and swiftly went to my room. _

Today he called on me again. We had been doing this for over a year and I was sick of it. When he told me to remove my cloths I did not listen. He raised his brows.

"I believe I gave you a command."

"I do not care."

He rose from his chair and walked forward angrily. I glared at him.

"I hate you!"

"What did you say to me?"

I knew I had to stand up to him.

"I said I hate you! I hate you more than anything and anyone! Once I would have been happy to serve you! Now I wish I were dead! You use me and when you are done you just send me away. I have only put up with it to protect my family, but no more. I do not belong to you and I never will!"

I turned to leave but he grabbed me and turned me around. I struggled in his grasp.

"Let go of me!"

"I cannot let you go. I need you!"

I glared at him.

"Find someone else to be your toy!" I snapped.

He shook his head.

"You were never my toy! At first my only reason for you was relief." He put my hand over his heart. "Now you are so much more than that. I told you once you were very dear to me. I meant it and I still mean it." He said.

I looked into his eyes and he leaned closer. He kissed the corner of my mouth and then pressed his lips to mine. My eyes widened. This was the first time he had ever kissed me. He gently wrapped his arms around me and kissed me gently. He slowly pulled away and then caressed my cheek.

"My lord I…"

"I have asked you not to call me that. And you need not pretend anymore. I will not harm your family."

I turned to go but something stopped me. A sort of feeling in my heart.

"You may leave. I will not call on you again. You have my word." he said.

My eyes went wide in surprise. I quickly pushed the doors open and left.

Over the next few days I started to feel something. Something I had never felt before. And I was afraid these feeling were for the king. My little brother had been gifted with a sword and my little sisters had been given fine and beautiful dresses. I knew these were from Thranduil. I laid awake that night and I could not stop thinking of him. I shook my head and then took a walk. I always went to a cavern just outside the kingdom when I needed to think. There was a small lake of clear blue water within it. I entered but there was already someone else in there. The last person I wanted to see stood near the water. He was not dressed in his kingly robes, nor was his crown upon his head. I looked at him curiously and then turned to leave. Once again I stopped. The feeling I had been feeling had grown over the last several weeks. I turned to look at him again. He his shoulders were slumped where he usually stood proud. He was just staring at the surface of the water. He looked sad and almost defeated. I could not find it in me to turn away from him. I slowly walked down to him.

"My lord," he looked up. "I did not expect to find you here." I said.

"I have not been here in many years." he answered.

I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Is there something bothering you my lord?"

"I have asked you not to refer to me that way."

He looked back at the water. I bit my lip and then took a step forward.

"What would you like me to call you?"

He looked at me.

"My name."

I was surprised. He almost sounded like he was pleading.

"Very well. Is something bothering you Thranduil?" I asked.

His lips twitched a bit when I said his name. He turned away from me once more.

"Is there anything I can do?"

He sighed.

"There is nothing you could do. I do not deserve your help. Especially after my treatment of you."

So that was what was bothering him. I walked a bit close and then looked into the water. I smiled a bit.

"The first time I came here was when my father died. That was 900 years ago. Ever since then I would come here when I needed to think or when I just needed to get away. When my mother died of a broken heart I came here. All I have left are my little brother and little sisters. They are not yet of age and I am all they have left. My brother barely remembers our mother and he never knew our father. I would sacrifice anything for them…And I wish to thank you for the gifts you sent them."

He looked at me but I did not meet his gaze.

"No one who comes here, should be sad."

I looked at him.

"I am sorry I threw such harsh words at you. Though you may have deserved them, I did not want hurt you so badly."

He smiled a bit.

"I did deserve them, you have every right to hate me. Which is why I wonder why you stay in my company now."

I cast my eyes down.

"Since we last spoke, a feeling has been growing within me. A feeling I have never had before, one that cannot explain. And I know now, it is for you. And it is not hatred."

I saw his hand slowly reach towards mine and I looked at him. He was hesitating and I nodded. He took my hand gently and I held onto him.

"I forgive you." I said.

His eyes went wide and I smiled a bit. He stepped forward and gently touched my face. He leaned forward slowly and I leaned with him. I closed my eyes as his lips pressed against mine. He slowly wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. I put my hands on his arms and then slowly pulled away.

"I know now what I am feeling. I do care about you." I said.

He smiled at me and pulled my lips back to his. I slowly began to move my lips against his and soon opened my mouth to him. He did not hesitate to slide his tongue into my mouth. I moved my hand up his arms to his chest and I felt his heart beating. I pulled back a little.

"I would like to love you the right way, if you would let me." He whispered.

I smiled a little.

"Yes."

I could feel his smile as he kissed me again. He gently move his hand up to the side of my face and then moved it to the back of my head. His kiss was gentle and loving. His other hand went up to my neck and he stroked my skin. I was the one to slide my tongue into his mouth this time. He pulled my body to his tightly. I wrapped my arms around him and placed them on his back. He moved from my lips and to my neck. I smiled and closed my eyes.

"Thranduil….."

He sucked gently and then moved down to my collar bone. We slowly sank to the ground and he pulled me onto his lap. He looked into my eyes and I smiled at him. I stroked his cheek and then kissed him again. He slipped the shoulder of my dress down and moved to it. He kissed every bit of skin he exposed. I tilted my head back and he untied the sides of my dress. He pulled it down to reveal my breasts. He looked at me uncertainly and I nodded. He kissed over the tops and then flicked his tongue over my nipple. I moaned loudly and knotted my fingers in his hair. I pulled him closer and he moved to my other breast. He kissed down the valley between my breasts and I smiled. I untied his tunic and lifted it off him. I gazed upon his pale chest and lightly ran my fingers down it. He closed his eyes and I leaned down to kiss his neck. He moaned my name I kissed down his chest. I gently pushed him backwards and he laid down. I lightly let my hands go down his chest and then I followed that path with my lips. He sighed my name and I stood up. He looked at me curiously and I smiled. I let my dress fall to the ground and then slowly removed my chemise. I straddle him and began to rub against him. He closed his eyes and I took his hands in mine. I brought them up to my breasts and he began to massage them gently. I rubbed a little harder and then moved back. I slowly removed his trousers and then crawled back up to kiss his lips. He burrowed his hand in my hair and kissed me back. I started to rub over him again, making him wet from my own arousal. He sat up and wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you." he said.

My eyes widened at his confession.

"I could never make you love me, but I hope in time that you will."

I smiled and caressed his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into my palm. I reached down to stroke him and then sank down on him. We both moaned as he entered me. I smiled at the pleasured feeling it gave me. I could feel him throbbing inside me and then I felt him rest his head on my chest. He hand went up my back until it rested between my shoulders. It was then I realized something. I once thought the king to be cold and cruel. I had never been so wrong. He was lonely, and he wanted someone who would love him. I smiled to myself and then lifted his head so he would looked at me.

"You were just lonely were you not."

He nodded and I kissed his forehead.

"I understand that. And I do love you, Thranduil."

The biggest smile came to his face. I smiled and kissed him before I started to move. He moaned into my mouth and pushed my chest to his. I moaned and curled my tongue around his. I really had fallen in love with him.

He thrust up and I pulled away to gasp.

"Have I hurt you?" he asked alarmed.

I shook my head.

"No just do it again!"

He did it again and again until I saw stars. I could feel the pleasure building up inside me and I could tell it was the same for him. I laid back and pulled him over me. He pounded himself inside me very hard and very fast. I cried out his name as I came and I could feel him coming deep inside me. He collapsed on top of me and laid his head on my chest. I smiled and ran my fingers through his long blond hair. He was breathing hard and I felt his heart beating hard in his chest. I kissed the top of his head and then looked up at the ceiling. The water was reflected on it and I smiled. His warm breath on my skin made me smile more. In the next few years he asked me to marry him, I said yes. Not too long after we had a child. A son we named Legolas.


	4. Thief

Chapter 4

The Thief

It was a simple task. In and out. I had done it several times before, but something was telling me this would be different. I slowly snuck along the wall to Thranduil's wine cellar. There was usually food down there for the guards on duty. I should have realized something was wrong when I saw there were no guards. I figured I had been lucky, that is until I was grabbed from behind.

"~So you must be the little thief.~" came a smooth voice.

"~I have no choice but to steal. I and the others will starve if I do not.~" I said.

"~You are an elf?~"

He let me go. I turned to find none other than Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. I had only seen him on rare occasions before I was banished.

"~Who are you? Why are you stealing food?~"

I narrowed my eyes.

"~I have no choice. Your father banished me!~"

He frowned.

"~But why?~"

I turned away.

"~For….defying his orders too many times.~" I whispered.

I heard him moving things around and when I turned I was shocked. He was stuffing a sack full of food and wine. He held it out to me and I slowly took it.

"~Now go, quickly.~"

I smiled at him.

"Hannon le."

I turned and ran as fast as I could.

Nearly two weeks later I had to go back. There were less guards than usual, in fact there were next to none. I was a little concerned until I found Legolas there waiting for me, a bag of food and supplies next to him. He held his hand out to me and I took it. I reached for the supplies but he stopped me. I looked at him curiously. He had a smile on his face and he touched my face. His fingers were warm and gentle. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. My eyes went wide but then they slowly closed. I dared not move or deepen the kiss, but I wanted to. He slowly pulled away and stroked my cheek.

"No i Melain na le." he whispered.

"Na-den pedim ad." I said.

I left with a smile on my face.

Legolas continued to give me food and supplies. Now after two months I found myself walking back again. On my way I was met by none other than Legolas. He had the usual bag and I smiled.

"~Your father would be furious with you if he found out what you have been doing.~" I said.

He walked up to me.

"~I was furious to find what he did to you, and to the others you spoke of.~"

I smiled softly and looked down. He gently lifted my face and smiled at me.

"~And why is it you came out into the forest alone?~" I asked.

He did not speak, he simply kissed my lips. When he pulled away he stroked my cheek.

"~I have come to bring you back home.~"

My eyes widened.

"~I do not understand.~"

He smiled.

"~I have spoken with my father. He has revoked your banishment. You can come back with me.~"

I started to smile, but then I remembered the others.

"~I cannot go back. I cannot leave the others behind.~"

His smile faded and he looked thoughtful.

"~Then I will stay with you.~"

My eyes went wide and he smiled again.

"~I would rather be here with you than in a comfortable palace.~"

I smiled and took his hand.

"~I would have asked you to stay either way.~" I whispered.

He smiled and kissed me. I put my hands on his chest and closed my eyes. I felt a few drops of rain on my skin and we separated. I looked up at the sky and smiled. Legolas pulled me away and we eventually found a cave. We were both completely soaked and I smiled. He pulled me to him and kissed me. I closed my eyes again and I felt his hand slowly run down my side. I smiled into the kiss and pulled away. I slowly undid the front of my corset and then let it fall. I waited for him to come to me, and he did. He kissed my neck and I slowly closed my eyes. I put my arms around him, trying to get him closer. I started to remove his own tunic. He stepped back so I could take it off. I gazed upon his chest and slowly reached out and touched him. He stared at me and I stared back as I stroked the hard muscle of his chest. His skin was soft, smooth and warm, everything I had expected. But I was still surprised he would want me, a thief over a noble elf woman.

"~Legolas why would you want me? I am no more than a Silvan elf and a thief at that.~"

He smiled and stroked my cheek.

"~You may be a Silvan elf. I am falling in love with you. You set out to steal food and supplies…..you stole something else instead.~"

I smiled at him and took his hand. He kissed my lips again and delved his tongue into my mouth. I moaned softly and put my arms around him. His lips moved to my neck and I gasped. I had never been kissed or touched before and now I would never want to be unless it was Legolas. He started to play with the hem of my tunic and then he slid his fingers up and under it. His warm fingers stroked my skin and I smiled. I moved my hand to his arm. His muscles bunching and coiling as he lifted me into his arms. He laid me down on our discarded cloths and smiled at me. He leaned down and kissed me softly. He lifted my tunic up and then he pulled back so he could take it off. He kissed down my neck and over my collar bone. I sighed and arched my body. He slowly undid my bindings and leaned back to look at me.

"~You are beautiful. How could I have never seen you before.~"

"~I was a healer. You never had need of the healing halls.~" I said.

He smiled and held himself up on his forearms. I stroked his cheek and he kissed my lips. He lowered her hips to mine so I could feel what I was doing to him. I smiled and kissed down his neck. He sighed and I took advantage of that. I rolled him onto his back and he smiled at me. My long hair fell over my shoulder and provided a sort of curtain.

"~Well you certainly are full of surprises my lady.~"

I smiled.

"~I can assure you I am no lady. Let me show you what I can do my prince.~"

He folded his arms behind his head and waited. I smiled and began to slowly move against him. I watched his eyes slowly close and his lips parted. I placed both my hands on his chest and moved a little harder. A soft moan passed his lips and I smiled. I bent down and kissed his soft lips. One of his hands tunneled into my hair and I moaned into his mouth. I pulled back slightly and looked into his blue eyes.

"~I…I am falling in love with you too, Legolas.~"

I had never seen a bigger smile on his face. He sat up and wrapped his arms around me.

"~If I were to bring everyone back, would you return with me?~"

I smiled and nodded.

"~Of course.~"

He smiled and kissed my hard on the lips. I moaned again and he pulled down my trousers. He ran his fingers up my inner thigh and I smiled at the feeling. He moved his hand to my jaw and slowly moved it down my body. I moaned softly and I heard him remove the last of his clothing. I opened my eyes so I could see him. I smiled and looked at him.

"~I shall consider myself lucky. But I warn you know, prince…" I pulled him closer. "I can be very greedy.~"

He smiled and leaned towards my ear.

"~Trust me my lady…I shall always make sure you are satisfied.~"

I hummed a response and he nibbled my earlobe. I gasped and he pinned my body to the ground with his. I was aching for what he wasn't giving me yet. I closed my eyes as he kissed my neck and shoulder. I ran my hands down his back and I moaned as he bit my shoulder.

"Legolas please!"

He smiled as he kissed me and I felt him at my entrance. I moved my hips forward and he slowly slid himself inside me. I smiled and closed my eyes. He stopped and I opened my eyes.

"Why did you stop?"

"It might hurt a bit. Tell me to stop and I shall."

I smiled and put my hand on his face.

"Take me."

He nodded and thrust forward. I cried out in pain and pleasure. I looked into his eyes and touched his face lightly with my fingers.

"~I love you.~"

He smiled.

"~I love you too.~"

He kissed me and started to move within me. I moaned loudly and moved my hips with his. I could not believe how wonderful it felt. I felt his soft lips on my neck and I moaned softly. I leaned forward to kiss his shoulder before falling back. He started to go faster and harder and my moans became louder with each thrust.

"Oh Legolas!"

My response was a grunt as he thrust hard one last time. I felt him release inside me as I came around him. Both of us were panting and I closed my eyes with a smile.

"I love you." he whispered.

I smiled and he kissed me again.

"As I love you. Always and forever." I whispered.


End file.
